


Wardrobe Roulette

by alexeizenhart



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fetish, Humiliation, Latex, Lost in Laminate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeizenhart/pseuds/alexeizenhart
Summary: A visitor to the planet of Torei relaxes in #the-lounge and takes a chance on playing Wardrobe Roulette.Spin the wheel and get a randomly selected laminate outfit!  What could possibly go wrong...This is a fan-made work based on the superb CYOA game "Lost in Laminate"; https://iconoclast.neocities.org/While it's not really required to have played it, I highly recommend it!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Afterwards

One early morning in the #the-lounge, Amber staggers in, looking more than a little disheveled and worse for wear. She sits on a spare armchair, wincing as her muscles protest. Realising she wanted a tea and having considered the distance from the chair to the kitchen, she forgoes caffeine for now.

Looking around, she spots Jasmine curled up on the sofa; “You!!”

Jasmine rolls over to see who is accosting her at such an hour.

Wincing again as she raises an arm to point at Jasmine and tries to glare at her. “I really should be annoyed with you. That outfit you tricked… ok, randomly picked for me... got me in soo much trouble!” ((option #17 in roulette))

“That is what happens if you give someone else control over your outfit.” one of the other early regulars supplies.

Amber rubs her hands across her lower back, trying to ease out the kinks. “It wasn't so much the outfit as what happened when someone... ok, several someones, took advantage of it… all night!” She groans as her vertebra pop slightly. “Though you are absolutely correct; it's my own fault. Oh well, never again... until I get some sleep, at least.”

“The outfit unlocked after an hour, you could have gotten out of it any time you wanted.” Jasmine purrs in response.

Pouting a little, Amber nods, before blushing. “The visor was blinding me and I couldn't reach the Wardrobe quickly enough... and I kept colliding with the furniture... so I might have accepted a nice lady's offer of help.” she trails off.

“Did the nice lady help or ‘help’?” Jasmine asks, making air-quotes around the second help.

Amber fidgets and blushes brighter “she helped me... right out of my outfit and into that evil dollsuit instead.” ((option #12 in roulette))

Looking far too pleased with herself, Jasmine just lays back down on the couch. “Maybe I should put you in option thirteen instead.” she chuckles and pokes her tongue out.

Having learned her lesson about randomly-selected Wardrobe outfits, Amber looks it up using her Glass. “Y..you...you wouldn't!?” she gasps, looking equal parts scared and excited.

“Well I can't force you to put it on.” Jasmine replies, giggling.

Amber looks at the description of #13 again on her Glass, including the stark warning messages and detailed description of the included options. She looks at it again, then at Jasmine's all-too-pleased expression, the Wardrobe and then back again.

“Come on sweety, you know you’d enjoy it.” Jasmine teases. “But first; what happened yesterday? Tell me all the nasty, horrible things that you obviously didn’t enjoy...”


	2. Playing the game

~The previous evening in the #the-lounge~

Whilst sipping her tea and browsing through the latest in laminate fashion on her Glass, one of the friendly regulars had struck up a conversation.

“Looking for anything in particular?” one of the regulars, Jasmine, asks.

“Not really, just seeing what the latest fashions are and trying to decide on a new outfit” Amber replies, sharing the screen of her Glass.

“Oooh, looks good. By the way, on the subject, have you tried the Wardrobe Roulette yet” Jasmine says with mischievous smile.

Amber raises an eyebrow and looks at Jasmine suspiciously, knowing a little of Torei and its culture. “Can't say I have. I'm guessing it picks a random outfit for you?”

“It does, it does. You'll love it!” one of the other regulars replies excitedly. “Trick is to step inside a wardrobe machine and let Jasmine do the roll.”

“Is it... safe?”, Amber asks, looking uncertain.

“Totally! You may want to specify how long you want to wear the result beforehand though.” the regular says.

“It's perfectly safe, I have used it multiple times.” Jasmine replies.

Amber looks thoughtful and taps a finger against her chin. “is there a minimum or maximum time? I don't want to be stuck in something for too long” she asks.

“You can set it for as little as an hour, if you like”.

Carefully putting her Glass down on the coffee table, Amber stands. Maybe it might survive another week without being dropped at this rate and not end up costing her a fortune in credits from being replaced. 

She steps up the Wardrobe and lets it identify her, confirming the timer had expired and opening to admit her. “An hour, i think... I'm not feeling that brave...” she says, looking over her shoulder.

“Come on! If you really don't enjoy it I'll let you out!” Jasmine replies.

Looking uncertain and not completely convinced, Amber nods “oookay...” while stepping into the Wardrobe.

Doing her best to keep still as the Wardrobe works its magic, Amber watches in amusement as it strips off her the boots and then the catsuit underneath. 

Her first indication something is amiss is when strong arms grab her limbs and hold her firmly. The Wardrobe gives her nether regions a quick clean with a warm spray, causing her to shriek. 

Satisfied with the cleanliness of the victim, the Wardrobe fits a catheter to handle any urinary needs before it lubes up a thick lumpy dildo and pushes it firmly into Amber's pussy, causing her to yelp and then moan embarrassingly loudly. A matching anal plug follows with a similar yelp and deep-throated moan. 

In the midst of the second yelp, the Wardrobe forces a wide ring gag behind her teeth, buckling it tight. The Wardrobe sprays on a standard black laminate catsuit, making sure it covers everything appropriately and the catheter is free to drain. 

When it has cured sufficiently, the Wardrobe applies the sturdy metal of a chastity belt, forming it around the catheter and ensuring the plugs can't be removed until the belt is taken off. 

Amber tries to fidget and escape, but the Wardrobe's grip on her limbs is too unforgiving. She is lifted into the air and wicked-looking ballet boots are formed around her feet, putting her off-balance. Almost done, the Wardrobe forms a laminate straitjacket around her torso and arms, pulling it tight. 

As a final indignity, the Wardrobe locks a headset over her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything that isn't displayed. Having reached the end of its preprogrammed outfit, the Wardrobe bleeps and releases the bound woman.

With a loud moan, Amber staggers out of the Wardrobe and flops to her knees, unable to balance in the new ballet boots while blindfolded.

Jasmine walks over, her heels clicking against the floor. She helps Amber up and chuckles as she helps her stumble over to the couch. “I see you got my friend’s favourite outfit on!”

Struggling to walk in the ballet boots, Amber mewls quietly through the ring gag as she's helped. She drops onto the couch with a grateful sigh, wiggling a bit to try and get comfortable “hnk... oouu!” she tries.

Grinning, Jasmine gives her an affectionate pat. “Well, have fun. I have to get to work. Don’t worry, we agreed an hour, so you won’t be stuck for too long… such a pity.”

Standing from the couch, Jasmine leaves #the-lounge and heads off to work, leaving Amber in darkness and tight laminate.

Being very aware of the plugs and how vulnerable she is, Amber makes no move to get off the couch and resolves to waiting out the timer. She slips into a light doze, feeling warm and safe cocooned in the tight laminate straitjacket.

A loud -beep- from her Glass startles her awake, flailing blindly against her restraints before remembering where she was and what she stuck wearing. She huffs and tries to knock the visor off so she could at least see where the Wardrobe was in order to escape.

After more ungainly flailing, the visor is still locked in place and shows no signs of her efforts to remove it. She pulls uselessly against the jacket holding her arms in place, only succeeding in making herself sweat more inside the catsuit underneath.

Biting on the ring gag and trying to ignore the plugs buried between her legs, she wiggles slowly to the edge of the couch, gasping as the belt pushes them deeper.

Pausing for a moment, she slides onto the floor, knowing that trying to walk in the ballet boots is suicidal, especially while blind.

“Ok, the couch is behind me… there was a coffee table and an armchair… what else” she thinks to herself, trying to remember where the Wardrobe was and if there was anything else between it and her.

She inelegantly flops forward onto her front, gathering her legs underneath her so she can work up onto her knees. Taking a deep breath, she sits back on her ankles and winces behind the visor as the thick plugs shift again.

“Step one down, just a few dozen more to freedom” she thinks.

Moving with a slow shuffle, the laminate of her catsuit protecting her knees, she makes her way forward. After a few more shuffles, her left knee collides with the unseen coffee table, making her hiss in pain.

Shuffling back a little, she turns more to the right and keeps going, trying to ignore how the movement is making the plugs twist. 

With successfully avoiding the coffee table and sweating freely in the laminate, she makes progress across the floor before colliding chest-first with an armchair. “oowwcchuh” she winces and drools through the gag, resting her torso on the seat for a moment.

“Come on Amb; you can do this” giving herself a pep-talk, she sits back and thinks, considering if she should go left or right around the armchair.

Making a choice, she turns to the left and keeps shuffling. 

Twenty minutes later, she collides with the wall for the umpteenth time and slumps down, trying her best not to cry in frustration.

“Awwww poor dear. Are we stuck?” a woman’s voice asks.

Turning to face the unseen speaker, Amber nods and sniffles a little, feeling emotional.

“Oh my” the familiar sound of high-heels on a solid floor move closer to her, evidently revealing how well-tied and vulnerable she was.

Gentle hands are run through Amber’s riot of bright red hair, lightly scratching at the scalp. She nuzzles blindly and happily at the contact.

“An affectionate little thing, aren’t you?” the woman says, smiling. “It looks like the locks have released. Would you like some help getting into the Wardrobe?”

Blind, helplessly restrained, sweating, frustrated and turned-on by the plugs, Amber makes a slightly unwise choice and nods enthusiastically; “peeeease!”

Hands turn her to the right and lead her to the Wardrobe, positioning her near the doors. “Just a moment dear, I’ll find you something appropriate to wear. Can’t have you walking around naked.” 

Amber slumps gratefully down, happy at the prospect of being free soon. 

The wardrobe bleeps as it scans the woman’s retina, verifying her ID, before it allows her to make her selection. “Hm... given your restraints and how flushed you look, I think you could use a quick shower between outfits” she says, as more bleeps are heard.

The Wardrobe doors open with a hiss. “There you go dear, all ready for you.”

Shuffling slowly, Amber enters the Wardrobe.

Having scanned Amber, the Wardrobe first removes the ballet boots and helps her stand.

Groaning in relief as her feet are released from the painful en-pointe position the boots had forced them into, she blinks as first the visor is removed, then the gag. “Ohh... that’s much better” she moans and works her stiff jaw.

Unlatching the arms of the straitjacket, it is swiftly removed and allows Amber to relax her arms.

The Wardrobe proceeds, unlocking and removing the belt from between her legs before stripping the jacket and sweat-soaked laminate catsuit. 

Now nude, the Wardrobe eases the twin plugs out of her, causing her to gasp and feel suddenly empty. The catheter swiftly follows with a wince.

Satisfied the target has had all of their existing outfit removed, the Wardrobe sprays Amber with warm soapy water, helping ease out the tension in her muscles from being stuck in one pose for so long.

Now familiar with the workings of the Wardrobe, Amber isn’t surprised when it takes hold of her limbs and positioning them for the application of a new outfit.

Looking slightly confused, Amber watches the Wardrobe apply tiny metal electrodes to her nipples and clit.

“Ok, they’re... different” she says.

Working from her toes up, the Wardrobe applies a new laminate catsuit in bright baby pink.

“What the!? Oh no... I hate pink” she says, squirming uselessly against the restraining arms.

The Wardrobe didn’t care if she liked the colour or not; it had been programmed to apply it and that was what it was going to do.

Reaching her chest, the Wardrobe pauses the laminate for a moment and applies a pair of adhesive patches over Amber’s breasts, causing her to squirm.

“That’s a bit far for a first date isn’t it?” she exclaims.

Unheeding, the Wardrobe attaches heavy silicon-gel boobs on top, heavily augmenting Amber’s existing bust. It waits for a few moments to allow the adhesive to work before continuing up to her neck, covering her arms and forming fingerless-mittens on her hands.

New armatures move into play, keeping Amber’s head still as it thrusts rigid narrow rubber tubes into her nostrils. Moving her legs wide apart, the Wardrobe lubes two less rigid tubes and pushes them into her pussy and ass.

As she yelps in surprise, it pushes a condom-shaped piece of thin laminate into her mouth. “Mmmphhh!!?” she protests.

The armatures move again and it inserts a pair of earbuds firmly into her ear canals, blocking out any sounds.

A thin laminate swim cap is pushed onto Amber’s head, containing her wild red hair. Continuing, the Wardrobe applies the baby pink laminate to Amber’s head, avoiding the tubes in her mouth and nose. The laminate covers her eyes, making her huff as she’s blindfolded again. 

Once it has cured, the last item for this outfit is applied; the collar.

It forms an extra-thick layer of laminate around Amber’s neck, attaching a small solid laminate-covered box to the back. With a final beep, the Wardrobe releases her and opens its doors.

She wobbles uncertainly and waves her arms in front of her to prevent her from colliding with anything.

“You look wonderful! A sexy little dolly.”

Amber mewls quietly, not expecting to have been made helpless again so soon.

The unseen woman takes her outstretched hands and pulls her close, running her fingers over the shiny laminate. She teases the exposed holes in Amber’s dollsuit, making her fidget and squirm.

“If you really, truly, don’t want to do this and want out now, put your hands on your hips. If you want to continue, put them behind you head.” she says, her voice a little tinny being heard through the earbuds.

Standing still for a moment, Amber considers. Did she really want to stop now? The woman seemed friendly enough and had been kind enough to help her out, though admittedly into another slightly-less vulnerable outfit.

Reaching a decision, she moved her hands behind her head in a slow move so as not to accidentally elbow the woman in the face.

“Perfect! We’re going to have so much fun. Now; kneel down, dolly” says the woman, a hint of command at the end.

The box on the back of her collar vibrates for a moment, then beeps loudly as it attempts to work the command it hears. After failing to move quickly enough, it delivers a sharp shock through the electrodes embedded under the laminate, causing Amber to squeal and drop down.

“Oh, perhaps I should have explained; if you don’t obey quickly enough, you get shocked. How forgetful of me” the woman says, sounding far too amused and not apologetic in the slightest.

Stepping closer, the woman rests her hand on Amber’s head, stroking it through the pink laminate.

“There, right where you belong. I apologise, I should have introduced my self; my name is Mika. Miss Mika to you, though your mouth is somewhat occupied at the moment” she continues.

“Unlike some, you won’t be enslaved, not by me at any rate, this isn’t permanent and just a bit of fun. Well, fun for me, perhaps less fun for you and mostly at the expense of your body.”

She continues stroking Amber’s head as she speaks, soothing away any lurking panic.

Mika searches in her handbag and produces a thin black laminate collar and leash. She leans down and fastens it around Amber’s neck, clipping the leash to the D-ring at the front.

“Come along dear, my feet are killing me and that sofa looks soo comfy” she says, tugging on the leash.

Ensuring her skirt is properly smoothed out, Mika relaxes on the couch and crosses her legs at the ankle. She uses the leash to guide Amber in front of her, adjusting her pose until she’s resting comfortably on her knees with her hands atop her thighs.

“There. This is position number one, you’re going to need to remember it. Unless I tell you otherwise, this is the pose I want you in little doll. Nod if you understand.”

Amber nods quickly, not wanting to receive another shock to her sensitive parts.

“Good dolly, you learn quickly.” Mika coos happily and rubs Amber’s head. She winds the leash around her hand, drawing her new toy closer.

“I’ve had such a long day and could do with a little pampering. While my maid at home is very good at her job, she tends to complain far too much about the tiniest thing. I swear she does it just so I have to punish her.”

She pulls Amber against her legs and runs her free hand over Amber’s head, stroking her cheek.

“Tell me dolly, are you fond of high heels?” she asks, letting her eyes wander over the shiny pink laminate.

Hesitating too long, the collar in her dollsuit delivers a brief shock, causing Amber to yelp.

“Best be quick dolly, that looks quite painful. So, do you like heels?” Mika giggles.

Amber blushes under her laminate and nods in response.

Using the shortened leash, Mika pulls Amber’s head against her laminate-covered legs, pushing her down.

“Now be a good dolly and show me how much you like them” she says sternly.

Squirming a little, Amber nuzzles her way down Mika’s legs, rubbing her cheek against them until she finds the spiked stiletto heels. She presses her tongue through the laminate against the heel, moaning softly.

“Mmmm such a good dolly” she praises.

Reaching down, Mika slips her heels off and stretches out her laminate-covered feet towards Amber, resting them in her lap.

“A little massage would go a long way, dear” Mika says.

Moving her hands blindly, Amber finds one foot and cradles it in one hand while the other rubs the ball firmly.

“Ooohh yes... right there, dolly” she moans contentedly.

Amber continues to press and rub blindly, working out the tension she can feel in the stiff muscles.

“Perhaps I should keep you, dolly, you have such talented hands.” Mika chuckles.

Eventually, and with a happy sigh, Mika pulls her feet away and sits up from the slouch she’d fallen into.

“Time for a new pose, little dolly.” she leans forward and positions Amber on all-fours. “This is position two. Another easy one for you.” she smiles.

“Position one!” she snaps, causing Amber to jerk back onto her knees.

“Good... position two!” she snaps again.

She smiles widely as Amber complies, resting on her hands and knees again.

“You’ve taken to this quite quickly, dear. Almost no hesitation to obey.” she sounds pleased and rests her feet on the middle of Amber’s back, crossing them at the ankles. “Now be a good foot-rest and stay still for me. I’m sure your collar will give you a nice little reminder if you don’t.”

With a grin, Mika picks up her Glass and idly flips through the news, wiggling a little to get comfortable on the couch.

Having caught up with events and seeing the time, she lifts her feet off and slips her shoes back on.

Thinking she was free to move, Amber starts to sit up straight before getting a warning shock.

“I didn’t tell you to move, dolly.” Mika laughs as Amber gets back in position. She leans forward and delivers an open-handed smack to Amber’s ass, the sound reverberating around the room.

“Now, are you going to be a good dolly or do I need to punish you?” she asks sternly as Amber wiggles and moans from the slap.

For her part, Amber quickly shakes her head and mewls, not wanting another slap and to be a good dolly.

“Unfortunately, I should be getting home. I’ll give you a choice dear; you can come home with me, now and I’ll release you early tomorrow morning, I swear. If not, I’ll leave you here for anyone to play with.”

Amber whimpered at the choices available.

“If you want to come home with me, move into position one. If you want me to leave you to the tender mercies,” she laughs, “of the regulars in here, stay in position two. So dear, what do you choose?”

With barely a pause, Amber moves herself into position one, thinking it probably the lesser of two evils.

Mika smiles and strokes her head, cooing “you want to be a good dolly, just for me? That’s so sweet.”

Lifting herself off the couch, Mika stands, keeping a firm grip on the laminate leash.

“If we’re going home together, you’ll need a little more laminate, dear. While I appreciate your outfit, you’ll need something to protect your feet.” she says, leading Amber to the Wardrobe.

A gentle shove has Amber back in the Wardrobe and subjected to its slightly gentler mercies this time. It applies a pair of slightly thicker-heeled stiletto boots, a concession to her blinded state.

The heels click loudly as she steps out of the Wardrobe as before; her hands in front of her and waving slightly to avoid hitting anything.

Mika grasps the leash dangling between Amber’s over-sized breasts and pulls her closer.

“Arms down, dolly, you won’t need them.” she commands.

Amber complies, earning an unseen smile and a whispered “such an obedient little doll.” in her ear.

Tugging on the leash, Mika leads her out.


	3. Going Home

~Outside #the-lounge~

Keeping a firm grip on the laminate leash, Mika led her new toy to the nearest transit hub.

The bright baby-pink laminate stood out amongst the sea of darker blues, blacks and greens worn by most of the crowd, attracting plenty of curious looks.

“You’re getting quite the attention, dear dolly.” Mika smirks. “Perhaps I should let them touch, instead of just look. What do you think?” she continues.

Amber waits too long to respond and the collar interprets the question as a command, giving her a short shock. 

With a loud yelp, Amber nods quickly without thinking it through.

“Ohh? You -would-? All these people... they could be anyone and you’d never know, should you meet them again.”

Struggling to keep still at the thoughts swirling through her head, Amber fidgets with her hands.

Mika steps behind her, pulling her close in her arms and resting her chin on her left shoulder. 

“I think you’re a slutty little dolly. Far too happy to be played with and you don’t even care who” she says in Amber’s ear, running her hand over her hips. “Or where you are.” she continues, lightly smacking the inside of Amber’s thigh. “Spread your legs, dolly, let everyone see how wet you are.”

Blushing brightly under her laminate hood, Amber does, not wanting to be shocked again and feeling desperately turned on. She couldn’t see anyone, but she could hear the murmurs of the crowd around her.

Holding her tightly, Mika runs her fingers over Amber’s crotch, teasing her dripping opening with one finger. “So wet, and in public... what must people think of you. You have an audience and several people look like they’d like nothing more to take you, right here, right now, like the whore you are.”

Amber drops her head back against Mika, moaning deeply at the scene forming in her imagination.

Chuckling quietly, Mika grasps Amber’s wrists and pulls them together, trapping them in one hand behind her back. “I’m sure you could earn some credits for me, since I am taking you home and the carriage isn’t cheap...” she trails off.

While they wait to approach the ticket office, Mika keeps a firm grip, her eye tracing over the crowd. She sees more than one person taking a keen interest in the dolly she’s holding in her arms.

A somewhat hesitant woman, approaches them, dressed in a tasteful black & white laminate maid’s uniform. It consists of a close-fitting top, short sleeves and skirt in black laminate, trimmed with white laminate. A pair of seamed stockings reach up her legs and five-inch stiletto heels grace her feet. 

“Hello Miss!” she says brightly, bowing and lifting her skirt as protocol demands.

Mika smiles “hello dear.”

“I love your doll.” she replies. “May I... may I play with her a little? I mean, I know you’re waiting for the train. But while you’re here... if that’s allowed or I’m allowed” the woman babbles, clearly nervous and excited.

Taking pity on the woman, Mika stops her with a raised hand “breathe dear. Yes, you may play while we wait. May I ask your name?”

“Oh! Thank you, Miss, it’s Evie.” she replies, eyes widening and beaming a huge smile.

Evie steps closer, letting her fingers trail over Amber’s augmented chest.

“Enlighten me; your outfit tells me you’re a maid, but are you a soubrette?” Mika asks, watching Evie start to grope and squeeze on Amber’s body.

“I’m working up to it Miss. My Master says I need more practise” she replies, somewhat distracted with teasing Amber.

Unable to see or escape Mika’s grasp, Amber moans as Evie gropes her chest, squirming and trying to keep still.

“She is a very pretty little maid, my dolly” Mika says quietly, for them both to hear, “I’m sure if you begged her nicely, she’d be only too happy to put her fingers just where you really want them.”

Evie blushes at the complement and cups Amber’s breasts.

Mewling a little, Amber presses against Evie’s hands and plants her legs wide apart.

“See? Such a shameless little dolly, this one.” Mika smiles. “Pity the Wardrobe had to augment your bust for you. If I was going to keep you, I’d take you to the Ministry Of Improvements for a few modifications.”

“These aren’t real?” Evie asks, pouting slightly.

“I’m afraid not dear, the poor thing needed a little help.” Mika replies.

Amber pulls against Mika’s hands and mmmpphs! in complaint, thinking that isn’t fair.

“Dolls that complain don’t get fucked in public by cute maids, so behave.”

Relaxing in Mika’s grip, Amber leans back into her arms and nuzzles her cheek. Mika smiles and whispers “better, good dolly.”

A few drops of arousal leak down Amber’s leg. Mika notices this and tuts, shaking her head. “Honestly, I can’t take you anywhere.” she says, swiping her fingers over her Amber’s slit and lifting her wet fingers to Amber’s mouth.

“Suck” she commands.

Amber leans forward without hesitation and sucks the arousal coating Mika’s fingers, moaning contently as she tastes herself.

“My good little doll, so obedient” Mika coos. 

A reasonable crowd has gathered around the three, many pointing and taking photos using their Glasses. They’re clearly enjoying the spectacle and thinking about doing this with their own pets in the future.

Without any preamble, Evie pushes two fingers into Amber’s pussy and thumbs her clit under the laminate. “Your dolly is soaked, Miss!”

“Yes, it seems to be her lot in life.” Mika replies, sounding amused. “Always so eager to have her holes filled.”

Evie works her fingers in and out of Amber, pressing them wider and giggles as Amber’s moans get louder. “May I make her cum, Miss? If she’s allowed.”

A thoughtful look crosses Mika’s face. “Well, I suppose she has been good so far…” she considers and whispers in Amber’s ear once more. “Want to cum for us, dolly? In front of all these people? I’m sure they’d enjoy seeing you come undone.”

Unable to focus on anything but her own horniness and building orgasm, Amber is beyond caring who sees and nods quickly. 

Taking a firm hold of Amber and gripping her wrists to prevent her from hitting the floor, Mika nods her permission to Evie. “Go ahead dear, make her cum.”

Snatching shorter and shorter breaths, Amber wriggles in Mika’s grasp, arching her back and legs tremble as she gets closer. A little more is all she needs.

Leaning down, Evie presses her lips on the laminate over her clit and hums loudly, giving her the last push Amber needs to cum.

With a drawn out moan, Amber goes rigid for a moment and sees sparks despite the covering over her eyes. Her hips jerk against Evie, once, twice, and a third time, before her legs give out.

Mika and Evie gently lower Amber to the floor between them. They whisper words of encouragement to the exhausted woman, tenderly petting her head and back as she comes down from her high.

A charm sounds from Evie’s Glass.

“Ohh! I’m going to be late.” Evie’s face falls.

“In a good cause dear, as I’m sure our audience agrees.” Mika gestures to the watching crowd. “Let me contact your Master and explain. I’m sure he’ll enjoy the result.”

“Thank you so much, Miss!” a wide smile returns to Evie’s face as she enters her Master’s contact details into Mika’s Glass.

“You are most welcome dear, now you best be going. If you’re late now, it’s all on you” Mika replies with a wink, taking back her Glass.

“Have fun Miss!” Evie replies, darting off through the crowds.  
With Amber breathing a little more evenly and mostly recovered, Mika tugs on her leash. “Position one, dolly.”

Amber weakly struggles upright, trying to get her limbs to respond. “That’s only your first dolly, there’s going to be more” Mika warns, stroking her head affectionately. “You off-worlders have no stamina” she snorts in amusement.

Finally reaching the front of the ticket queue, Mika purchases her ticket and offers a train pass for Amber. 

Turning, Mika looks at the queue for trains and sighs, realising they were going to be waiting for some time yet in the gathered sea of laminate. Rush hour, no matter the world, is always a nightmare. 

“Position two, dolly” she says sternly.

Wiggling onto her hands and knees, Amber gets into position.

Settling her weight over Amber’s hips, Mika sits on her back and caresses her laminate-covered ass, giving it a firm smack at the first noise of complaint. “I hope you’re not implying I’m fat, dolly.”

A quick shake of the head and a pleading noise convince Mika that wasn’t what her new seat was thinking. “Hmph, I should think not” she sniffs and wiggles to get comfy. “Mmm much better.”

Gradually the crowds thin enough to attempt boarding one of the carriages. Mika stands and tugs the leash. “Come on dolly, time to go home.”


	4. On the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning; this chapter does contain a little watersports / piss play. If that's not really your thing you may wish to skip.

~On the train~

With a smile, Mika positions Amber on the floor next to her seat, letting her head rest in her lap.

She strokes Amber’s head gently, looking out the panoramic window as the landscape of Torei flows past. Busy, neon-lit streets give way to quieter, suburban houses. 

Having waited so long, the smooth ride of the train and gentle rocking against the maglev spine is quite soothing for weary travellers.

“Tickets please! Have your passes ready for inspection, too!” The buxom ticket inspector moves down the carriage, checking tickets and stepping over or around the various pets, slaves and subs that are clustered around their Owners. Her skirt just covers her ass, while the top barely contains her tits. A brass name badge engraved with “Saraphine” is pinned to her top. The tight laminate strains at the buttons to keep it closed. Chunky heeled boots lift her height closer to average and blonde hair cascades down over her shoulders.

She stops in front of Mika and gives her the well-practised smile of someone who spends too much time with the public. “Your ticket please, Miss.” Presenting the ticket with a more genuine smile of her own, Mika hands it over.

“Thank you, Miss... Mika.” she reads from the ticket, before handing it back. She looks at Amber, her bright pink laminate outfit, and then at Mika expectantly. “And this one’s train pass?”

Mika’s smile turns wicked and winks at the inspector, knowing Amber can’t see it through her hood.

“Oh dear, I can’t seem to find it. I had it when we boarded.” she replies in a sweet tone, holding the perfectly valid pass out for inspection. Playing along, Saraphine winks and hands the pass back to Mika.

“What!? She must have one. You know the rules.” she says, adopting a stern tone for Amber’s benefit. 

Amber gulps nervously and tries not to fidget, knowing she’s going to be in serious trouble with the Ministry of Truants if she’s caught without a pass.

Doing her best not to laugh, Mika pleads with Saraphine. “Couldn’t you look the other way dear, just this once? I’m sure she’d be only too happy to do -anything- for you if you did. Wouldn’t you, dolly?”

Without hesitating, or particularly thinking of the consequences, Amber nods quickly and mpphs in agreement. This would be a much better solution than being handed over to the Ministry.

Saraphine’s expression brightens considerably and she licks her lips. “Anything?” she asks, looking down at Amber.

Nodding again, Amber mppphs louder.

Leaning down and exposing her cleavage to Mika, Saraphine speaks quietly into Amber’s ear. “and what if I wanted you to be my personal toilet? I’m in desperate need of a piss and I can’t be bothered to walk all that way.” She makes eye contact with Mika and watches her reaction for permission.

Mika merely grins and nods her head in acceptance. Perhaps not what she originally had in mind, but it would certainly be entertaining. “What do you say dolly? I’m sure you’re getting thirsty by now.”

Fidgeting on the floor, Amber knows she doesn’t have much choice. To refuse would bring down the wrath of the Ministry, but if she accepts...

Very reluctantly, she nods.

“Wonderful.” says Saraphine, moving closer to Amber and tilting her head back. “Luckily for you, part of the company uniform requirements is a piss tube. Much easier to deal with.”

She straddles Amber’s head and lifts her skirt, revealing the short laminate tube that extends from her crotch and pushes it into Amber’s open mouth.

Holding her skirt up with one hand, she pushes Amber’s head tight against her and releases a steady stream. “Mmmmmm much better.” she sighs happily.

Amber swallows quickly, grateful for the lining in her mouth and trying to ignore exactly what was entering her stomach. She squirms under Saraphine and struggles to suppress a moan, restlessly moving her mittened-hands against her legs.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Saraphine looks down at Amber. “Are you... are you enjoying this?” She chuckles and shakes her head. “My my... and you look so cute and innocent in pink.”

Saraphine finally stops and pets Amber’s head. “Good girl!” She steps away from Amber and adjusts her skirt, making sure there’s no embarrassing drips. “Thank you Miss Mika, I’m sure your pass is all in order.” She winks and continues down the carriage.

Mika smiles and gives her a little wave. “Ta ta!” She takes a cleaning wipe from a dispenser and wipes over Amber’s lips and chin. “Such a dirty dolly. I would almost think you enjoyed that.”

Binning the wipe, Mika pulls Amber closer to her. “We’ll be arriving at our stop soon.”


	5. At Home

~Home~

The train glides to a halt and Mika leads Amber safely onto the platform. They proceed down to street level and make the short walk to Mika’s house.

Standing in front of the retinal scanner, Mika waits for it to recognise her identity.

With a self-satisfied beep, the security system unlocks the front door. Pushing it open and leading Amber in to the foyer, Mika frowns for a moment and calls out. “Collette? Collette! Where are you, dear? We have a guest.”

Her maid enters from the kitchen, dressed in a similar uniform to the maid they encountered earlier in the day. She smiles at her Mistress and lifts her skirt in reverence. “Here I am, Mistress.”

“We have a guest” Mika repeats with a broad smile, tugging on the leash and pulling Amber closer. “and she’s quite the slut. Position one!”

Amber drops quickly, settling on her heels with knees wide apart.

Mika grins and rests her hand on Amber’s head. “See? Reasonably well-trained, though the compliance chip on her collar is helping adjust her behaviour.”

Collette giggles and nods, watching the bright pink doll obey. “Is she going to be with us for long, Mistress?” she asks.

“Only tonight dear, I made her a promise and I intend to keep it. Although, she might not want to leave us.” Mika smiles wickedly. “Poor thing was so eager for help when I found her, she’d have agreed to anything.”

Smiling wider, Collette nods and steps closer. She traces her fingers around Amber’s mouth, giggling a little as they’re licked and nuzzled.

“Oh yes, she’s quite affectionate. Probably the loss of sight and the sense of loneliness it encourages.” Mika says, watching in amusement. “I haven’t tried it yet, but we can cut off her hearing too.”

Amber whimpers and shakes her head wildly, not liking the idea of that at all.

“No?” Mika asks sternly, raising an eyebrow.

Continuing to shake her head, Amber mewls pitifully, her breathing hard and fast.

Until now, Amber had been mostly compliant; barely objecting to anything that was proposed and requiring very little in the way of threats or coercion. 

“A hard limit?” Mika queries, her voice gentle, resting her hands on Amber’s head to stop her hurting herself with the incessant head-shaking. This was clearly far beyond a dislike and went into outright fear or terror.

Nodding slowly, Amber makes an affirmative noise, not wanting to be punished for objecting.

“Understood, my little dolly. A conversation for another time.” Mika says in a gentle tone. She strokes Amber’s head, soothing her worries and returning her breathing to normal.

Looking back to her maid, Mika gives her instructions. “It seems our dolly isn’t keen on isolation. I know it is unlikely, but she is not to be left alone.” 

“Yes Mistress” Collette replies, nodding.

“Good girl. Dinner?”

“A light dinner as requested, and waiting for you in the dining room, Mistress. Shall I prepare something suitable for our guest?” she asks.

“Yes, she’s had a lot of fun today and she’ll need her strength for later.” says Mika, tugging lightly on Amber’s leash and leading her to the table while avoiding the furniture. “Come on dolly, crawl for me.”

Taking a seat, Mika smiles and praises Amber as she assumes position one without being asked. “Well done dolly. You’re certainly getting to know your place.”

Amber blushes brightly under the laminate covering her face, letting her head drop a little.

Picking up her fork, Mika starts eating her dinner, taking the occasional sip of wine. Collette enters a few minutes later, carrying a metal stand, flexible tube and a dildo. She sets the stand next to Amber and connects a small IV-sized bag of milky fluid to the base of the dildo using the tube.

Stroking Amber’s head, Mika lifts her chin. “Time for some food, dolly. Open wide.”

Mika takes the dildo from Collette and gently inserts into Amber’s mouth.

“Be a good dolly and suck. You won’t enjoy the consequences if you spill any” she warns.

With a soft moan, Amber sucks the dildo deeper into her mouth, swallowing the slow trickle of fluid that emerges from the tip.

Grinning, Mika returns to her own meal, with Collette attending to Amber and watching her as she drains the bag.

“Such a good dolly.” Collette whispers, stroking Amber’s head and ensuring she doesn’t choke or panic.

The bag drains at a comfortable pace, it’s milky content thick enough to need to be sucked through the dildo rather than flowing uncontrollably.

Having finished the bag, Amber keeps suckling on the dildo and nuzzles Collette’s hands. Content with her position and loving the gentle hands, she loses herself in the repetitive stroking.

Mika looks on in amusement at the two, having finished her own meal. “A little rest and then I’m putting our new toy through its paces.” She gestures to Collette. “Take dolly into the lounge, make sure she’s comfortable. I’m to going to go get changed.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Collette smiles and nods. She pulls the dildo from Amber’s mouth and giggles at her whine while she tries to keep sucking on it. “That’s enough for now dolly, maybe you can have some more soon.” She tugs on Amber’s leash. “Come along dolly, you’re going to like what Mistress has in store for you, I’m sure.”

Amber crawls obediently after her, moving a little lethargically from the sudden influx of nutrients in the warm milk.

Collette encourages her to move quicker with a few well-placed swats to her ass, making her yelp and wiggle it to reduce the sting. “We don’t have all day dolly. You don’t want to make Mistress angry, do you?” she asks.

“Position one!” she commands, placing Amber in front of one of the armchairs.

Given her sluggish reactions, the compliance chip detects the instruction and gives her a brief shock when she doesn’t follow it quickly enough.

Yelping, Amber settles on her knees as she’d been taught.

“Much better dolly.” she coos, stroking her head. They wait for some time, Collette perched on the arm of the chair as keeps petting Amber, reassuring her she was still there.

Mika enters, her outfit somewhat different from before. A paper-thin laminate catsuit covers her body, a heavier laminate corset pinches her waist and giving her a desirable hourglass figure. Thigh-high boots conform to her shapely legs, lifting her height another five inches. Her entire outfit is a deep glossy black. She is carrying a black riding crop and practises with it, making it swish through the air.

Seeing her Mistress, Collette grins and wolf-whistles.

“Behave dear, or you don’t get to play with the dolly this evening” Mika warns, winking to let her know she is only joking and getting a playful pout in return.

Chuckling, Mika walks over to them, her boot heels clicking loudly against the solid floor. She sits gracefully on the armchair and crosses her legs at the knee, resting the crop against her legs. 

Crooking a finger, she beckons Collette closer and pulls her to sit sideways on her lap when she’s in range. She smiles and wraps her arms around her. “Now, what shall we do with our new toy?” Mika asks. “She’s been quite well-behaved and several people have enjoyed her already. Haven’t they dolly?” 

Amber fidgets on the floor and nods. Mika strokes Collette’s spine and stretches her legs out towards Amber, gently teasing her with the tip of one boot. “They have Mistress? It must be the outfit; it encourages attention.” she says, shivering a little.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s part of it. Hard to miss in a crowd.” Mika replies.

“And the other part, Mistress?” Collette asks, curiously.

“She’s a greedy slut.” is the amused reply, Mika’s booted foot pressing more firmly against Amber’s laminate-covered crotch.

Amber fidgets more, clasping her hands, but doesn’t deny it and tries to keep still. Mika and Collette watch and smile. “You may hump my boot dolly. I can see you’re dripping already and you’ve barely been touched. You’ll just have to clean them later.” Mika sighs theatrically.

Collette tries to suppress a giggle, making her shoulders shake against Mika’s chest.

“Oh? You find that funny dear? Should I tell her how horny you get, hm?”

Mika pushes her hand under Collette’s skirt, running her fingers up her thighs and teases the edge of her panties.

“N..no, Mistress! I’m sure she doesn’t need to know.” Collette gasps.

“Yes, I’m quite sure she doesn’t need to know how wet you get, how you beg and plead for release, the adorable little sounds you make or how much you squirt when you cum...” Mika says deeply amused.

On hearing this, Amber squirms and shamelessly grinds her hips against Mika’s boot, getting it slick and shiny.

For her part, Collette turns beet-red and ducks her head behind her hair.

Mika tenderly brushes her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. She kisses her affectionately. “No hiding, you know it’s true. And we haven’t even listed all your favourite kinks...” She turns Collette on her lap, uncrossing her legs and sitting her back against her front, pulling her close. “Legs outside mine, dear.”

Collette adjusts, the position pushing her legs slightly apart. With a wicked grin, Mika slowly moves her own legs further apart, stretching Collette’s legs wider and exposing her crotch.

“Eeep.” Collette gulps.

“Is there a problem?” Mika asks sweetly, receiving a head shake in return. “Oh good. Now, since you’ve been so kind to dolly, I think it’s time she shows you some appreciation.” Hooking her foot under Amber, Mika lifts her leg and encourages her closer.

“Cradle her head, let her know where you are.” Collette reaches out and holds Amber’s head in her hands, stroking her thumbs over her cheeks and smiling as Amber nuzzles blindly.

Mika wraps her arms around Collette, resting her chin on her shoulder and lifting her skirt.

“Bring her closer.” she says, nuzzling behind Collette’s ear as she complies, pulling Amber towards them. “Perhaps I should dress you in one of these suits. Chain you two together for a few hours.”

Collette squirms on her lap and feels her arousal leak out from under her laminate. She shifts a little but can’t bring her legs together. “I’m not hearing a no.” Mika says, moving one hand under the front of her skirt and skims her panties, smiling at the wetness she found. “And this is definitely a ‘oh yes’.” 

Mika eases the laminate top down from Collette’s chest, releasing her breasts to the open air. She gasps as the cooler air makes her nipples harden. Mika rolls them between her fingers, lightly at first and then progressively harder.

“Mm.mm Mistress!” she cries.

“Yes dear?” Mika replies innocently. “Is something wrong?”

Collette shakes her head. “No! I mean, no Mistress... nothing’s wrong.” She fidgets and tries to keep her focus.

“Really? You seem uncomfortable. I can’t think why…” Mika smiles, squeezing and groping Collette, letting her hands roam.

Fidgeting a little, Collette leans into her touch and impulsively pulls Amber’s head towards her chest.

Amber eeeps a little in surprise before nuzzling the warm body she can feel under her, resting her mittened-hands on Collette’s legs. She rubs her cheek against the squeaky laminate and smiles.

“She’s such a good dolly. Has a lovely mouth.” Mika lifts Amber’s head to Collette’s right breast. “Suck, gently... yes, that’s it.” Amber obeys and suckles gently, pushing closer.

“Ohhhh..." Collette drops her head back and moans, wiggling her hips a little. 

“Encourage her.” Mika whispers in her ear. “She needs to learn what you like.”

Collette strokes Amber’s head and coos “please dolly... m... more...” Sucking harder, Amber lets go with a wet pop. She does it again, making Collette squeal and fidget more. “Yessss!” she hisses and pushes her chest out.

Holding Amber’s head, Collette pulls her up and kisses her deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth.

“I can definitely see the two of you in dollsuits.” Mika says quietly to them. “Tightly bound and soo desperate to be touched... fucked again and again.”

Both Amber and Collette squirm at the thought of that, breaking apart.

Mika pulls Collette’s panties to one side before she pushes Amber’s head down between her legs, lifting her skirt over it. “Start licking dolly. My dear maid is soaking wet and making such a mess.” Mika pins her wrists to the arms of the chair, holding them in place with her hands.

Amber rubs and nuzzles her cheeks against Collette’s thighs, licking and probing with her tongue.

“Pl... please dolly... no... no teasing.” Collette begs, trying to move her hands off the chair and bucking her hips.

“Do you want something, dear?” Mika grins knowingly.

Collette mumbles something inaudible despite the few sounds in the room.

“What was that? Speak up so we can hear you.”

“I want to cum.” Collette whispers. “Sorry dear, I don’t think dolly heard you; what did you say?” Mika asks, knowing full well she was loud enough.

Collette squirms and tries to get some relief but is trapped by Mika.

“I want to cum!” Collette all but yells, cheeks burning brightly. Mika just grins and nibbles on her exposed neck. “Much clearer, but do you deserve to?” she asks.

“Please Mistress... please... please let me cum” Collette begs again.

Amber presses tight against her crotch, licking blindly.

Collette wriggles and squirms against Mika, knowing she won’t hold out long. She pants hard, trying to keep her orgasm at bay until she has permission.

Mika smiles and keeps her gripped firmly, watching her maid desperately trying to obey. “Hm... dinner -was- nice and the house looks clean...” she reasons out-loud.

Collette jerks her hips again, slowly losing the battle against cumming. She mewls and struggles despite knowing it was useless. “Please... please... please...” she chants, her pussy soaking Amber’s chin. If Mistress doesn’t grant her permission, she’ll be in serious trouble and severely punished.

Amber shifts on her knees, moaning deeply at the taste of Collette’s arousal.

“Cum, now.” says Mika, biting firmly on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Twitching and trying to thrash, Collette’s orgasm washes through her, shaking, bucking, squirming as much as she can against Amber’s mouth. She clenches her fists and squirts in her mouth, dropping her head to one side and giving Mika more space to bite. Her Mistress knows her so well and does just the right thing to push her over the edge, again and again and again...

Panting, Collette slumps against Mika, temporarily spent.

Mika smiles and lets go of her wrists, cuddling her tenderly and stroking her hair. “My good girl.” She looks down at Amber. “That’s enough dolly, but make sure you lick her clean. I can tell she’s made quite the mess.”

Unable to see, but certainly able to taste, Amber licks her way along Collette’s thighs and exposed pussy, cleaning up as best she can. She keeps licking until all she can taste is pure laminate. 

Moaning softly, she runs her hands over her own body, feeling so aroused from helping Collette.

Noticing this, Mika fumbles at her side and picks up the forgotten crop. She taps it on Amber’s back. “Ah ahh! Bad dolly. Do you think you can stand, dear?” The latter directed at the slightly dazed Collette.

Receiving a nod, Mika relaxes her legs and helps her up. “Position one, dolly.” Amber sits back in position, struggling to keep her hands on her thighs as was expected of her.

Collette moves on shaky legs and takes position next to Mika’s armchair, head slightly down and arms held behind her.

Tutting in amusement, Mika eyes the mess on the chair where Collette had been sitting. “Get something to clean this up dear.” She twirls the crop through her fingers before snapping it through the air with loud hiss, making Amber flinch.

Collette totters out to the kitchen on uncertain legs and high heels, coming back shortly after with a damp cloth. She wipes at the sticky mess covering the armchair, cleaning it vigorously before moving on to Mika’s catsuit.

Mika smiles as she’s rubbed down, moaning appreciatively as Collette wipes over her laminate-covered pussy. Before she loses herself completely, Mika stops her from rubbing her to completion.

“I think I’m clean enough dear, in body but not in mind. Now what shall we do with our toy?”


End file.
